


Give me your special cheese stick, Baby!

by D_N_Arielle



Series: Sheith Twitter Threads [11]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Swap, Cliched porn prompt, DILF Keith, Extra Sauce, Its just bad porn, Keith is a fancy doctor, M/M, Pizza boy Shiro, Porn With Plot, Power Bottom Keith, SHEITH - Freeform, Shiro wears tiny bike shorts, Virgin Shiro, also, mozzarella sticks, there is pizza, twitter thread
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26540461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_N_Arielle/pseuds/D_N_Arielle
Summary: Shiro needed a job, and the pizza place needed a new delivery boy! Little did he know there were some behind the scenes shenanigans going on!ORShiro wasn't really into the 'Extra Sauce' but what if a certain gorgeous Doctor Kogane happened to order some 'Extra Cheese'?
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Sheith Twitter Threads [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678102
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Give me your special cheese stick, Baby!

**Author's Note:**

> Gratuitous porn because why not? Beware, there are puns and they are terrible!

~ ~ ~

There weren't a hell of a lot of job opportunities out there for a fresh eyed 20-something just looking to make some money. And although it wasn't ideal, Shiro had managed to land a gig working for a pizza place. It was pretty popular, old stone oven in the back for fancy pizzas

A pretty good gathering of clientele and nice enough coworkers... that wasn't a problem at all.

The issue, Shiro had come to realize, was with his role as the Pizza Delivery Boy. For one, he only had the company bicycle to use for deliveries. He was athletic sure, but some of those addresses were pushing it even for his capabilities. Another glaring item was the uniform he had to wear.

For one; it was supposed to make him look like a pizza. A tan brown down his back, dark red for sauce on the front, some sort of abstract orange-yellow as the cheese and red and green shapes for pepperoni and green peppers respectively. There was nothing respectful about it. To top it all off? His tiny little biker shorts were a brilliant fluorescent yellow...

He told people it was extra cheese.

The second issue? While the customers that visited the restaurant were friendly and fairly normal... those that ordered pizza were... not. They ranged from surly and awful, to overly friendly, some were even bat-shit crazy. But Shiro knew he needed to be polite, accept his twenty five cent tip with a smile or else he'd be out on his ass and jobless. Thankfully, Shiro wasn't the only delivery boy, the others in the restaurant usually rotated, and he learned a lot about the job. What to do, what to say... how to handle nasty customers and lay on the cheesy smiles for bigger tips. But there was one type who placed an order without actually caring for the 'pizza' part of the delivery.

The first time Shiro met a MILF he was extremely confused. An older woman answering the door for her delivery in nothing but a sheer negligee??? Shiro practically threw the pizza at her and ran away without getting paid. He got reamed out for that, the cost of the pizza taken out of his salary, and Hunk had to explain what happened.

"Sometimes we get orders that aren't for the pizza... but the 'delivery' if you know what I mean..."

"I really don't know what you mean..." Shiro was rightfully confused and Hunk had to sit him down to explain.

Both Hunk and Lance had their regulars, who usually ordered 'extra sauce' when they wanted a bit more with their pizza... Shiro had to decline several invitations from fairly affluent MILFs, but when he explained he was gay they would smile and nod, give him a kiss on the cheek, and leave it at that. Plus a big tip so really, he didn't mind at all. After a few months of work Shiro was _finally_ getting a handle on his job, he was even quite fond of how good his ass looked in those tiny biker shorts. Everything was normal... until it wasn't.

"Yoooo Shiro! Can you take this order? I gotta cover for Pidge on the ovens till she gets back from her appointment!" Lance didn't have to yell across the break room but of course he did. Shiro had just clocked in for the night shift, already dressed and ready to start.

"Here's the order, across town sorry buddy~" Lance was not sorry as he handed a medium three cheese pizza over with a wink. Shiro merely rolled his eyes and sighed, no point in arguing when he had already agreed to help out.

He had been to this part of town before but it always threw him off how _nice_ it was. Everything was old money, huge houses, epic condos, fancy parks and much more. Shiro couldn't help but wonder why someone living here would order pizza from them... not his place to ask.

The buff delivery boy found the address easily, considering it was one of the nicest condos he had ever seen. He let out a low whistle at the sight before dismounting his bike and locking it up. With a sway of his hips and pizza safely tucked away in his case, he headed inside.

There was a frikken DOORMAN. He was asked for his purpose, even having the pizza protector case inspected before finally being allowed to go through. Shiro was sent up to the penthouse suite and holy fuck this place was the Ritz!!! He oogled everything and anything on his way to the elevator, the doorman following close behind to unlock the penthouse button for use. Was... there some sort of mistake? Shiro was worried he was about to be murdered to be completely honest.

"What's their name?" Shiro didn't want to be rude afterall.

"Dr. Kogane is expecting you." The doorman nodded to Shiro as the elevator doors slowly closed. The delivery boy yanked out his phone quickly to message Lance.

Shiro: is this an Extra Sauce?!?!

But of course he wouldn't get a reply that fast.

The fancy elevator door opened onto a large landing. Sculptures, plants and beautiful paintings lined the room. Shiro was in absolute awe, worried beyond anything of insulting the client who was _obviously_ not expecting this buff, large gay man to be the delivery boy.

Shiro strode across the quiet landing, his little bike shoes squeaking on the pristine marble floor as he took a deep breath and knocked. There was a sound from the other side of the door, laughter? As three _very_ busty blondes answered.

"Oh~ aren't you precious~" The first one spoke with a strange drawl, which quickly divulged into a fit of giggles. There appeared to be some sort of party going on?

"Pizza!!!! Wait who ordered from this place?!" The second blonde grabbed for Shiro's package and nearly got her grubby hands on it.

"I have a medium three cheese for a Dr. Kogane?" He turned to the last blonde with a quirked eyebrow.

"Oh no baby boy do I look like a Doctor to you??"

_No you look like Barbie ate a beehive with those lips..._

A few more people had wandered over to see what was going on, making Shiro uncomfortable but that perfect delivery boy smile never faltered.

"Ah~ my sincerest apologies~" A very handsome, suave and tall gentleman leaned up against the doorframe and eyed Shiro.

"Keith, I mean, Dr. Kogane is currently hiding~"

"I'm not hiding Lotor I was looking for my wallet..." That voice, like a warm night's breeze that makes you shiver uncontrollably came out of nowhere and blindsided Shiro. Standing in front of him, among a sea a blondes and boobs, was this petite and frankly... gorgeous man.

Was Shiro's mouth agape? He felt like his jaw had hit the floor with the sight of this dark haired beauty. Did he just say something? What was it?!?!

"... too busy so I decided to order, it was a bit of a drive hmm~" Dark eyes Shiro swore were purple gazed up at him.

_What would they look like filled with tears as that mouth slide down my cock..._

"I um, bike!" Shiro almost shouted as he... pointed to his ridiculous bright yellow bike shorts... well his cock actually. The gorgeous man, Keith, smiled beautifully.

"Hmm~ well then~ I'll have to give you an extra big tip~" One of the blondes took the pizza as Keith handed over a few bills with a wink.

"Keep the change Mr. Delivery Boy~" And with that the door closed and Shiro only managed to find his way back outside using his hind brain.

_Shit, gotta count the money first and divide or the total for the night will get totally out of hand!_

Shiro looked down at the wad of bills and... That couldn't be right? There were a couple of _hundreds_ in there!!!! What the!??! But before he could even think to head upstairs Shiro's phone rang.

"Hey big guy! Get your ass back here we have orders!!!" Lance grumbled into the phone, sounding busy and very obviously, not having had read his text messages. Back to work, Shiro thought, this business would have to be dealt with later...

~

The restaurant portion of the pizza place closed down by 10, leaving all hands on deck for the crazy weekend night rush. It usually started around 11 PM, sometimes a bit earlier, but those drunk calls always came pouring in.

Drunk people loved pizza... among other things.

"Oh... no that wasn't Extra Sauce..." Lance finally answered Shiro's question when they sat down for a quick break. The large delivery boy nomming his salad while Lance polished off a third pizza slice. Shiro looked up in question then remembered.

"R-really? Seemed like... well it was a _very_ nice place..." Was that a little blush creeping up Shiro’s neck?

"Hmm? Oh yeah, I think that guy usually comes into the restaurant to eat! Must like it here..."

Shiro only nodded, stuffing his face full of lettuce and trying not to think about that absolutely _gorgeous_ man, long dark hair, porcelain skin, sultry eyes, pouty cherry red mouth... He was rudely interrupted by Lance taking a picture down his pants.

"Dude... Not in front of my salad!" With their break over the boys quickly got back to work, Lance now also on deliveries but it seemed he was about to get a special one.

"My man, you gotta get with these rich ladies!!! They will treat you right~" Lance cackled as he stepped out the door, jingling the bell as he left. Was he right though? Shiro couldn't help but think there was something bizarre about the arrangements... but if the big boss didn't mind then who was Shiro to complain?

Two new deliveries and Shiro pushed the thought out of his mind, instead, focusing on somehow making the trips on time and with a smile. The first place was... awful. Smelly guy answering the door in a sweat stained tank top and beer soaked sweatpants. Shiro had to keep himself from gagging. Not that it would have mattered since the asshole didn't tip him. But somehow? The second delivery was worse... An older woman had called the restaurant and unfortunately... watched too much bad porn.

Shiro hadn't necessarily considered himself _lucky_ up to that point... but this piece of work made him immediately reconsider.

"Whattya mean you won't come in! Somethin wrong with THIS!?!?!" The lady was practically screaming as she waved a stubby hand up and down.

_Even if I wasn't gay I wouldn't want any of that..._

Shiro screamed (and thought) internally as he tried to maintain the most diplomatic of smiles.

"I'm sorry ma'am, I thank you for your patronage but any further... service... is not possible." Shiro wanted to barf.

It took 20 minutes of getting yelled at until one of the neighbours finally poked their head out and Shiro took the chance opening to run away. He would probably get reprimanded for it, but honestly? That sort of nasty abuse wasn't worth it. If need be he would quit.

"Hey Shiro, you've got one more order for the night!" Pidge, who was back on the ovens, called out to the delivery boy as he walked through the door.

"Sorry, I have to go talk to the boss..." Shiro didn't mention it was about quitting. He sighed, shoulders slumping as he explained the nasty lady not even paying for the pizza (that she also hadn't taken).

"Don't worry I'll talk to the boss..." Pidge handed over a small carton and smiled.

"The guy asked for you _specifically_ " Pidge winked and Shiro felt his face heat up.

"Extra Sauce?" Did this mean what Shiro thought I meant?!?

"Nope~" Pidge said with a pop of her lips and a mischievous grin.

"Mozzarella Sticks!"

~

Shiro was a confused mess, should he shower?! Wash his face at least?! What did he need to do?!?!

"Mozzarella sticks?" He had asked Pidge what that meant but didn't get any sort of confirmation. Was this sort of like an Extra Sauce situation or something different?!

Whilst stuck in the throes of worry, he was unceremoniously shoved out the door with his order and told to hurry up before they got cold. Maybe Dr. Kogane... Keith... just wanted some yummy cheesy sticks??? Shiro nodded to himself as he quickly biked away, that must be it.

The building came into view before Shiro had a chance to decipher what was going on, and well... it was too late now. He wandered into the building after locking up his bike, smiling to the doorman who simply nodded in reply. They headed straight for the elevator, Shiro getting flashbacks from earlier in the night as the penthouse button was pressed and he headed upwards.

Were those other people going to be there still? Oh shit is that what Mozzarella sticks meant?!

Shiro was fretting adorably, fiddling with his fingers and biting his lower lip as he sucked on the flesh out of a nervous gesture.

_ding_

The doors opened onto the fancy landing as Shiro took a deep breath and prepared himself. What's the worst that could happen?

~

As it turned out, the worst that could happen was for Shiro to over think absolutely every possible situation and come to the conclusion that he was going to be fired. He couldn't do this, or could he? Maybe the fact that he _could_ do this had him spiraling. That was definitely it... Shiro had seen Keith earlier in the evening and FUCK... Just... fuck... Apparently, through all of this fretting and subsequent pacing in the overly extravagant landing had caught the attention of the person in question.

"Are you lost little lamb?" A sultry voice echoed off the marble tiles as Shiro's head snapped up and towards the now open penthouse door. He would have apologized for loitering if all of Shiro's blood hadn't promptly proceeded to his fat cock.

_ahjadklfjfhgjajlfa_ Shiro.exe has stopped working.

There, standing in the fully open door was the most beautiful man Shiro had ever laid eyes upon... in a long, red silk robe that somehow _just_ managed to cover his groin. How the fuck that happened only the gods knew.

"Uh...imnhg..." What was the human tongue supposed to be responsible for again? Shiro couldn't feel his face anymore as words failed to be produced and this gorgeous older man was watching him. Waiting? Expecting something?

"I... brought you my cheese stick!" Wait... was that what Shiro had meant to say? Oh the beautiful man was smiling so that must have been right! Those sparkling almost purple eyes dragged up and down Shiro's ample form before finally settling just a _bit_ lower than where his eyes were... By a couple feet...

"I can see that~" Keith laughed, high and light as he turned and walked back into his apartment.

"How about you come prepare it for me~" Shiro's feet began to move forward before his brain could kick in, and soon enough he had realized he was now standing in a large kitchen. Why was he in a kitchen? Oh right, preparing... Mozzarella sticks!

"I'm sorry it... got a bit cold..." Shiro ducked his head in apology, eyes following the gliding figure as Keith stepped up to a sizable bar.

"You're welcome to... warm it up~"

Shiro fumbled around before he found a plate and wondered how the hell this fancy ass microwave worked... unless Keith wanted the oven to be used instead?

"I don't want it to be too hot for you..." Shiro bit his lip as he opted for the microwave and managed to turn it on.

"Hmm~ I can handle... _quite_ a lot of heat~" Shiro jumped as Keith had glided over to stand just on the other side of the kitchen island with a fancy glass of port in hand. He took a seat on one of the tall stools so elegantly, stretching out a long leg to rest on another nearby stool. The silk slipped away to reveal almost every inch of that beautiful porcelain skin, just _aching_ to be kissed and marked and-

"Are you using the microwave?" Keith's voice always made Shiro shiver at every iteration so it took him a second to notice.

It was beeping, the sticks were done! Shiro smiled as he brought them out, arranged all nicely on a large plate. He placed a bowl of marinara sauce in the middle before walking around the island to slide it in front of Keith.

"Yup! Mozzarella sticks are all done!" Shiro absolutely beamed as he waited for, what? Praise maybe? He looked down as the stunning man looked at the deep fried cheese then back up to Shiro before finally smiling himself.

"You mean... oh... OHHHHHH" Keith turned a bright shade of red before clearing his throat.

He looked up at the absolutely adorable pizza delivery boy and grinned.

"Well, aren't you just the best boy ever, hmm?" Keith pulled the plate a little closer to himself, spreading his legs just that much more open. Shiro felt like he had just been hit with a tonne of bricks

"Wa... o.... tha..." He couldn't function properly and probably for good measure considering what Keith did next. Picking up a toasty warm Mozzarella stick, the beautiful temptress dipped it in the accompanying red sauce before bringing it to his lips. Keith sighed, drawing the thick and juicy piece over his plump lips before carefully slipping it past his entrance with a _loud_ moan and... Sucking, HARD.

"Mmmmm~" Those sultry purple eyes found Shiro's own heated gaze, catching him like a spider would their prey. Keith pushed slowly, assuredly into his mouth as his eyelashes fluttered shut. Before either of them knew it the black haired beauty had managed to deep throat the entire cheesy goodness before _finally_ pulling back and taking a bite.

"Delicious~"

Shiro nearly fell over, catching an outstretched hand on the stool Keith was using to rest one of his feet on. He made the mistake of looking down, away from that demonic gaze and finding a darker patch of red before his eyes.

"A-are you..." No way, Shiro couldn't ask that!

Keith munched away happily, sticking his tongue out to swirl along the tip of the cheese stick, moaning like a wanton whore as he tilted his head back to pop the remainder of the morsel into his hot mouth. He licked his fingers slowly, longingly and with a permanent grin.

"Hmm? What is it little lamb? Is there something you're curious about~" Keith's legs fell that much more open, the very obvious wet patch on his silk robes showing the unmistakable outline of his hard and leaking cock.

"Use your words little one~"

Shiro's mouth was watering as he swallowed past the lump in his throat and finally managed to form words on his swollen tongue.

"Ah, um... Can I have one?" That... Wasn't exactly what he had planned to say, but as embarrassing as it was, the laughter coming from Keith was nice.

"Of course~ Come over here~" Keith beckoned the big delivery boy closer as he picked up one of the Mozzarella sticks and dipped it in the sauce. He turned on the tall stool, legs falling down to the rungs below the chair seat as Keith hooked his heels and spread his legs.

Shiro went to his knees immediately, those spread legs like the inviting colours of the most beautiful flower calling for any insect to come suckle its nectar. Shiro wished to suckle all right.

"So eager little lamb~ You want my hot stick that badly?"

Shiro could only nod rapidly, opening his mouth without another word as he inched closer and closer. The lines of Keith's robe kept eyes off his most precious areas and it was absolutely driving Shiro wild.

"Where are you looking hmm? Be a good boy~"

Oh fuck, oh wow yes Shiro wanted to be such a good boy for this gorgeous man. Long, immaculate fingers reached out and carded through Shiro's little white tuft of hair, pulling it back gently as if only testing the weight needed to yank his head back at any moment. Keith hummed, seemingly approving of the extra little handle to grab a hold of as his other hand inched closer and closer with the offering.

"Are you going to lick it for me?" Keith pressed the heated morsel to Shiro's lips with a wicked grin.

"There you go~ Look how beautiful you are~" A heated gaze, eyes now darkened with lust as Keith slipped his thick, hot piece past Shiro's lips and watched it fill his mouth. The buff boy couldn't contain the groan as he absolutely _sucked_ , hollowing his cheeks happily.

When was the last time Shiro had had something so delicious in his mouth? Way too long that was for sure. He couldn't register anything else going on except for the beautiful man seated in front of him, and the hot, gooey stick in his mouth. Shiro groaned _loudly_.

"Aren't you such a good boy for me~" Keith cooed softly, scratching his nails across Shiro's scalp and encouraging the larger man to swallow even more.

"I know you can do it big boy, I know you can be such a perfect little lamb for me~" Shiro shivered and nodded, he would do it. Hell, he would probably do _anything_ for this gorgeous, black-haired beauty even if it did end up getting him fired. Keith pushed and pushed with a stifled moan until finally... He released the poor delivery boy with a light hearted laugh.

"Sweetheart~ Look at you~" Keith ran those delicate fingers over Shiro's perfect brow and smiled so softly.

"You want a bite now? Or maybe something-"

"Um, I... Can I have it…" Shiro ducked his head and blushed, nuzzling into Keith's hold.

"Can I have your cheese stick?"

~

Shiro had no idea what he was really asking for... No, that wasn't true at all. He was asking for Keith. From the second he had laid his eyes on that absolutely gorgeous man Shiro knew that he wanted him.

"Please? Can I-" He was cut off as Keith pulled Shiro up off the floor as he slipped off his stool, plastering that lithe body covered in red silk up against the buff delivery boy.

"Of course sweetheart~ Aren't you such a good boy for asking so politely~" Keith cooed oh so softly as Shiro melted. He had never been praised so much in his _life_ and fuck was it doing something to Shiro.

"I'll be so good, I promise!" The younger man whined, biting at his lip as Keith herded him backwards and towards his extremely large sectional couch.

"Oh~ You want to be good for me little lamb~" He watched with a wicked gaze as Shiro's knees bumped up against the couch and he was forced to sit. Keith immediately climbed onto his lap, legs spread wide between those thick, muscular thighs as he smiled happily.

"Now~ Sweetheart~" Keith leaned forward, his delicate fingers playing with the tie that kept his robe together as he whispered oh so softly into Shiro's ear.

"How do you want me~" Without any more warning Keith undid his robe as Shiro watched the silk slip off those shoulders. It was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen in his life, and he wished he could have said something instead of almost swallowing his tongue.

"ahf jdkanf ummmmm..." Shiro flushed, wiggling with a very naked Keith in his lap and noticing just how _wet_ he was.

"I... I've never..." Shiro could only look away, hands resting demurely on Keith's waist as if he was some sort of middle schooler at the dance. Thankfully, Keith caught on quickly.

"Oh~~~ Well isn't this a treat~ Is my adorable pizza boy a virgin hmm?"

Shiro whimpered, overwhelmed with embarrassment as he looked up at the gorgeous man in his lap through long lashes.

"S-sorry I..." He trailed off but was quickly shushed by Keith.

"No need to apologize little lamb~ I'm happy to help teach you... only if you want~"

Shiro wanted... BADLY.

"Yes!" He pushed forward, so incredibly close to the older man he could practically _taste_ Mozzarella in the air. With a breath-taking grin Keith slipped off Shiro's lap, and although he mourned the sudden lack of contact, he was quickly rewarded.

Keith went to his knees softly, assuredly as he pulled down those impossibly small biking shorts and watched Shiro's beautiful thick cock spring free.

"But I... don't you want me to... do it?" Shiro stuttered as he tried to keep still, rolling his hips as his cock hit the air. Keith chuckled darkly, licking his lips oh so seductively and looking up through long lashes.

"Of course I want that _beautiful_ mouth wrapped around my cock~ but since this is your first time... Let me give you a big tip for all your hard work~"

_But you already gave me, like 300, dollars..._

Shiro couldn't help the thought but as soon as he opened his mouth Keith did the exact same. And slowly sank down on Shiro's throbbing member. He had no idea it could feel like _this_ , and fuck did Shiro scream. Moans and guttural cries filled the penthouse apartment as Keith took his time to lick and suck across Shiro's cock, hollowing his cheeks before taking more and more into his throat. When he finally bottomed out the delivery boy was shaking, gripping the couch with tears in his eyes. It was almost too much, and not enough. Keith came back up with an audible _pop_ , eyes shiny with unshed tears as he smiled. His lips were ruby red from exerting himself and Shiro wondered if that's what they would look like if they kissed.

"Do you want to come little lamb~ or..." Keith leaned back just enough for Shiro to look down. The older man's cock was leaking as he took it in hand with a sigh, twisting his wrist a couple times as he stroked slow and languid like they had all the time in the world. Could he ask for anything? He didn't _feel_ like he deserved any sort of reward but...

"C-can I... um..." Shiro reached out to caress Keith's cheek as he cleared his throat to finish.

"I want to make love to you~"

"How adorable~" Keith cooed softly, so incredibly endeared by just how innocent this delivery boy truly was.

"Yes little lamb~ I would be so _happy_ if you would make love to me... with one stipulation~" Keith smiled warmly, going to slowly stand.

Shiro’s gaze followed Keith happily, like a little puppy dog about to get a treat. The older man stood, all long, lithe lines and absolutely _beautiful_ as he stalked across the room. Shiro wasn't exactly sure where he was going but, watching that plump butt didn't hurt!

Keith took his time as he wandered off towards a particular drawer in the kitchen, opening it up before humming happily as he found exactly what he had wanted. Every inch of that gorgeous man stalked back to Shiro with purpose until he finally reached the pizza delivery boy.

"I want... to ride you sweetheart~ I need to see your face as I sink down onto that beautiful cock of yours~" There wasn't an ounce of worry on Keith's features as he stopped just out of Shiro's reach. He held out a hand, smiling brilliantly down to the younger man.

"Come~"

Shiro reached out for that offered hand without a second thought, standing up so quickly he nearly fell over as his large and heavy cock bobbed expectantly between his legs. Keith chuckled, licking his lips as he pulled gently at Shiro's hand.

"Careful, you could hurt someone~"

The buff delivery boy couldn't contain the blush as he tried to stutter out an apology, only to be rightfully shushed by Keith, leading him off to his bedroom. The enormous room was sparsely decorated, save for a few painting of the desert, and an enormous stuffed hippo in the corner. Shiro didn't even ask, merely stripping off the remainder of his clothes as he stood just as naked as Keith, but with much less confidence.

"I don't... really know... what to do?" He admitted sheepishly.

Keith merely smiled, oh so soft and warm as he gently guided Shiro backward until his knees hit the mattress and he collapsed into Keith's bed.

"You know, I was just going to play with you on the couch, but now... you deserve something much more special~" Keith held out his hand, the one holding a small bottle of lube, and raised an immaculate brow in question.

"Do you want to prepare me little lamb~ Or would you just like to watch?"

Keith wouldn't have minded either way, but the look on Shiro's face gave him an answer. As he straddled Shiro's hips once again, the larger man pulled those slim hips forward as he gripped supple flesh and groaned. Fuck, how was this man even real? Keith offered up a knowing grin before uncapping the bottle and pouring the liquid onto Shiro's outstretched hand.

"I want you to feel good... just tell me what to do!" Eager puppy dog eyes met Keith's own as he helped Shiro into position. Thick, muscular fingers quickly found Keith's puckered entrance as he slowly, carefully began to play with the ringed muscle. It was beyond anything he had ever done in his life, Shiro hadn't even know it was possible until... well, now.

"Little lamb, my adorably sweet prince~ Have you never fingered yourself before?" Keith asked kindly, not to tease but there was an airy of pity in his words.

"Next time, I'll show you just how good it can feel~"

_Next time?! There would be a next time?!?_

Shiro's face broke out into the largest grin as he nodded his head enthusiastically and slipped his wet digit into Keith's tight hole. A sigh of contentment fell from Keith's lips

"Wow... oh _wow_... you feel..." Shiro couldn't describe just how amazing it felt to sink one of his fingers into that heat. So, he tried for another.

"F-fuck... What isn't... Big about you~" Keith was sweating slightly, a tad breathless and it just spurred Shiro on more.

"You look so beautiful..." The younger man was in absolute awe of Keith as he twisted and curled his fingers up into that tight, wet little hole. Keith keened, gasping for air as Shiro had somehow managed to find his prostate. Most others he had been with forever still couldn't manage.

"Sweetheart~ Are you sure, ah~ you've never done this before?" Keith bounced a little on Shiro's fingers and could practically feel his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

"No? Is it okay?" The buff younger man scissored his fingers and watched as Keith's entire body shook. Apparently it was more than okay as Keith leaned forward and caught Shiro's mouth in a filthy, wet kiss. He licked his way into that hot cavern and moaned, crying out when a third finger was added to his already overwhelmed hole.

Keith drew his hands up those muscular shoulders, into Shiro's hair and scratched lightly at his scalp. There was just something so absolutely _perfect_ about all of this. Soon, and probably sooner than Shiro would have liked, Keith gently pulled those fingers from his wet hole. Shiro was the one who whined at the lack of Keith's soft, velvety heat as the smaller man added more lube to that thick, meaty cock bouncing between Shiro's legs.

"Deep breaths little lamb~ Don't worry, I've got you okay?" Keith cooed softly as he positioned himself, slowly sinking down onto the head of that enormous, throbbing member. Keith threw his head back as he concentrated, legs shaking almost violently as that cockhead popped past the tight ring of muscle and began to slide into Keith.

"Fuck... yes! I knew, ah, you'd be amazing~"

Keith had to take a few moments to adjust to that incredible thickness that was Shiro's delicious monster cock. He was no stranger to having a wide variety of men in his bed, but this was something else entirely.

"How are you holding up little lamb~" The older man cooed softly as he rubbed delicate fingers across the delivery boy's chest. Shiro was breathing heavily, biting his lower lip into his mouth and whining with every movement Keith made. It was beyond adorable.

"Use your words sweetness~" Keith stilled and waited. Shiro wasn't sure he even knew how to speak words anymore, let alone tell the gorgeous man riding him that everything was more than perfect. He tried his best at least.

" _YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_ " Shiro cried out, high pitched and needy yet he truly didn't care. He should have felt embarrassed with how much he squirmed under that heated gaze and yet, there was no way he could contain himself.

"So good... feels so GOOD!!!" He whimpered like a little puppy as Keith continued to sink down inch by inch until finally bottoming out. Fuck he was full. Keith looked down and absolutely groaned at the sight of a slight bump against his flat stomach. He _knew_ it was probably just his imagination... but the thought in itself could have made Keith spill right then and there.

"You fill me so well puppy~"

Shiro keened at the nickname, subconsciously thrusting upwards into that heat and gasping when Keith could only respond by clenching his hole tightly. Thus began their dance as the sultry older man writhed on top of the virginal pizza delivery boy.

"That's it little one~ match my thrusts, ah~ right there~" Keith's eyes were closed as he concentrated on each movement, mouth hanging open and practically drooling with every thrust. In the silence of that huge bedroom the squelching sounds and stinted breaths were almost too much for the pair to take much longer. Shiro whimpered and whined as his thrusts became more and more intense, chasing the fire in his veins.

"Ah! yes, yes, yes so good yes! I'm gonna..." The buff delivery boy shut his eyes and gripped Keith's hips with a cry.

"Fill me up my little prince~ Give me your hot creamy pizza roll filling!!" Keith threw his head back with a cry, taking his own throbbing member in hand, stroking hard and fast as the two men nearly screamed in unison.

"Yes! Take my Mozzarella stick!" Shiro grunted and finished.

The pair immediately collapsed, panting as they tried to catch their breath. Shiro's thick meat slipping from Keith's ruined hole as both groaned and sighed with delicious pleasure.

"That was..." Shiro's voice was hoarse as he tried to clear it, shivering when Keith chuckled.

"Good?" Keith added before the big boy could finish his sentence. Shiro pulled the smaller man into his arms and kissed his chastely on the lips before gazing down at him with the goofiest smile.

"Better than I could have ever imagined~" Shiro giggled. A few minutes passed before Keith cleared his throat, looking up at Shiro through long lashes with an adorably coy smile.

"I would be happy to give you even more to imagine then~" The black haired beauty then grinned devilishly at Shiro's responding blush.

"Hmm... on one stipulation..." It was Shiro's turn to grin with a boyishly handsome look as he leaned forward to whisper in Keith's ear.

"Let me be your only Extra Sauce..." As he pulled back Keith quirked a brow in question, curious as to what the larger man meant.

"I actually prefer extra cheese..." Keith answered, adorably innocent in his own way as he snuggled in closer and gave Shiro a peck on the cheek.

"I'll only be ordering from _this_ special menu from now on~" Keith gave Shiro's pecs a squeeze and waggled his eyebrows.

Shiro burst out in a throaty laugh, soon followed by Keith's own light-hearted giggles before they soon fell into another round of filthy kisses and heated touches. Shiro was more than happy to be Keith's own personal pizza delivery boy from now on!

~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading I hope you don't hate me now! Teeheeee


End file.
